Natsu Dragneel vs. Erigor
Natsu Dragneel vs. Erigor is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mage Natsu Dragneel and Eisenwald Dark Mage Erigor. Prologue All of the members of the Eisenwald Guild have been defeated except for its strongest member, Erigor. Team Natsu manages to escape from Erigor's Wind Wall with the help of Virgo, and is on his way to find Erigor with Happy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 17, Page 18 Battle As Erigor flies towards Clover Town, Natsu chases behind him with Happy's Max Speed. Natsu kicks Erigor in the face and makes him fall to the train tracks. Erigor asks him why is he there and Natsu responds that he is there to defeat him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 18-20 Natsu tells Erigor to come at him, and Erigor wonders how he was able to get out of his Wind Wall and how bothersome the "flies" are. He moves his hands in a triangle pattern and a burst of wind cuts Natsu and makes him fall off the trail tracks. Natsu, however, changes the properties of his fire and uses it to cling to the bridge and bring himself back up. Erigor asks Natsu what that was, but Natsu just asks him to heat things up a little and dashes straight to Erigor, tackles him and kicks him with Fire Dragon's Claw.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 6-11 Natsu tries to attack him again, this time with a punch, but Erigor dodges it. Erigor moves his hands in a strange pattern and uses Storm Bringer to attack Natsu. Erigor tries to attack a seeming unconscious Natsu with his scythe, but Natsu stops it with his arm and uses Fire Dragon's Roar. Erigor dodges Natsu's attack and starts flying around. Natsu tells him to come back down to which he replies that he underestimated Natsu's abilities and that he would fight seriously now and uses Storm Mail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 11-17 Natsu tries to attack Erigor with Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, but it fails since Erigor's Magic blows away Natsu's flames. Natsu tries to attack with his other fist, but fails too. Erigor tells Natsu that he can't generate that destructive power without those flames and that it was useless to attack him now since flame cannot defeat wind.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 18-20 Erigor uses Storm Shred, wind blade-like attacks, against Natsu, but he dodges all of them. Natsu heads on to attack Erigor with an ignited fist, but Erigor pushes him back with his Wind Mail. Erigor uses Emera Baram, an attack that according to Erigor it cuts everything, and lands a hit on Natsu. Erigor mentions that he is pretty good for a young Mage since he was still in one piece. Natsu gets up and tries to attack Erigor once more, but gets pushed back once again. Natsu starts getting angry and his whole body catches on fire and because of it Happy notices that Erigor's wind is flowing in a weird direction. Natsu starts destroying the train tracks and Erigor's wind starts getting pulled towards Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 19, Pages 2-12 Happy catches on to what is happening and tells Natsu that he can't win and should leave the battle to Gray, which makes Natsu even angrier, making the fire surrounding him even bigger completely sucking Storm Mail away. Happy explains what is happening and Natsu uses Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, nailing Erigor in the abdomen and finally winning the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 19, Pages 12-18 Aftermath Suddenly, Erza, Gray, Lucy pull up in their vehicle along with Kageyama. Natsu tells them they came too late and that he's finished the battle. Kageyama looks on in surprise at Ergor's defeat while Natsu talks to his teammates. As the Mages discuss their next course of action, Kageyama takes Lullaby in an attempt to keep their plan going.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 1-5 References Navigation Category:Fights